


Opportunities

by Jingle



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alien Biology, Bittersweet, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Mostly Age-Related Headcanon, Not Beta Read, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection on Wander's current place in his life.</p><p>Based on a headcanon I posted to my tumblr earlier:<br/>http://usedpayday.tumblr.com/post/133146387303/my-theory-for-wander-over-yonder-after-watching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> This is all over the place in terms of both content and tone, but some ideas started flowing so I went with it.
> 
> There are a few fics around this site that talk about Wander's species having a long life, which helped inspire this.

Wander has lived dozens of lives. Not in the spiritual sense – although he doesn’t doubt that, either – but in the sense that he’s gone by many names and been many people. They’ve all been pretty much the same person: for example, he always helps people. That’s something deep in his soul, although the big jobs of helping others are what brings about his new identities. Little details are change: Different so-called villains need different things in a friend, after all. Before he was Wander, he was Tumbleweed and helped dear old Major Threat embrace his goodness. Before _that_ , he’d been Comet, and his mission had been to show Emperor Danger the fun of being kind.

Sylvia had not been with him in those times. Star Nomads are a sturdy and resilient species – or maybe everything else is just too fragile. He doesn’t like to think it, especially not when it comes to Sylvia. She’s special. He’s loved every friend he’s had over the years, but Syl… She’s something else. She’s the reason it seems entirely possible to Wander that he’s lived different spiritual lives: He feels like he’s known Sylvia over many incarnations. It’s like they’re soulmates – albeit not romantically. When you live so long, you learn to shut down that part of yourself. It just ends in pain. He’s not bitter about that, though. Love is great for others – he’s desperately trying to bring it to Lord Hater _and_ Lord Dominator, after all. He truly does believe that will help them both, and maybe he’s getting a bit carried away with it, if Sylvia’s to be believed, but… He can’t help it. They’re clearly the best thing for one another. How can he ignore that?

So far, Hater’s provided more of a challenge than anyone has in the past. Honestly, Wander enjoys that. It’s definitely fun, if nothing else. The teen villain is resistant to change – teenagers are like that. Wander would know; he was one for a century or two. Back on point, though, Hater is terrified of becoming good, but Wander’s fairly certain that’s just because he doesn’t know what it’s like. He believes that once Hater gets a taste of friendship and goodness, it will actually be a very smooth transition. He hopes so, anyway, for Hater’s sake. He deserves a bright future. Wander believes everyone does.

And really, with all the time he has, he’s quite confident that he’ll brighten plenty of futures. The one that’s really up-in-the-air is his own. No Star Nomad has ever died, as far as he knows – though a few have disappeared quite mysteriously. He might _actually_ live forever. Sometimes, that scares him, or even depresses him, but most of the time, he sees it as opportunity. He’ll help so many people, and make so many memories.

What more can a guy ask for, really?


End file.
